Delicious...Disturbing part 9
by vangiekitty
Summary: Jean is feeling.... very strange after her midnight talk with Logan.


Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine.But I treat 'em like my bitches anyway. JLOL vangiekitty

DELICIOUS………DISTURBINGpart 9

The next morning after her heart to heart talk with Logan, Jean

woke up feeling very strange, but she couldn't quite put her finger on

how or why.It wasn't **exactly** the feeling you get when your body is

fighting a flu germ and you are about to get sick, but it wasn't 

completely **unlike** it either.Her head felt strange, it throbbed and

she felt pressure but strangely, no pain.Her thoughts were thick and

fuzzy, almost as though she had a hangover. And her body, well,that was

the strangest thing of all.Her body , her **skin** rather, was super-

sensitive.She felt as though she could identify each individual fiber

in her blanket from touch alone. The sensation of Logan's cotton t-

shirt rubbing against her naked breasts was almost an agony, it felt **so**

good.And to top it all off, she felt hot all over, almost exactly as

if she were running a high temperature.Yet, she had none of the aches 

and chills which usually accompany a fever.It was as if her whole 

body had gone into high gear;all her senses were tuned to an abnormally

high pitch and she wondered languidly if this was how Logan was **all** the

time; if this was how he saw the world.

"How difficult for him if so."She thought, still lounging in 

her bag. Logan had already gone off to get a bath in the river and

recommended that Jean do the same before he left.He had even, rather 

pointedly, Jean thought, tossed her another one of his **clean** t-shirts 

to use as a towel.She could tell he would be relieved when she washed 

his scent off of her body; it made being around her very difficult for 

him.It had not even entered her brain to tell him about her strange 

feelings this morning.Somehow, it didn't seem important.It didn't

occur to Jean that she normally would have reported any physical 

changes immediately when on a dangerous mission.There was a new voice

in her head; a dark, velvety growling voice that said it was no big 

deal."Let's just leave Logan alone, shall we?" The dark, honeyed 

voice purred inside her skull."After all, the poor man's got enough 

on his mind, as we saw last night.Hmmm, Jeanie?"A picture of Logan

on his knees in the forest, calling out her name played across her 

forebrain like an erotic movie.Only in **this** movie, she saw herself

stride over to the kneeling man and lift her shirt, pressing his face 

between her breasts……… "Yesss," hissed the voice in her brain, "That's

how it **should** have happened, Jeanie.But you were too scared…… You

just need a little confidence, sweetie………and the willingness to do 

things you never imagined.But **I** can imagine all sorts of things……"

For the first time, Jean began to be a little scared.The voice

in her brain: it didn't sound like her own, normal internal voice.It

was much wilder, much **darker**.She shook her head, violently, as though

trying to clear the strange thoughts out of it by sheer force.Just a 

strange dream, maybe, one that lingered into the morning a little. At

this reassurance, she found the energy to get up and get moving.Time

to take that bath in the river.Surely the cold water would dissipate

all the cobwebs in her head, all the crazy nightmares.She pulled open

the flap of the tent and grabbed Logan's clean t-shirt.She moved 

purposefully towards the river but though she tried to concentrate on

the beauty of the morning, and the importance of her mission, she kept

thinking she heard a soft, disturbing laugh.And the laugh was from 

**inside her head, not outside.**

******************************************

Author's Note:Is Jean losing it?Will she go over to the dark side? Or will she be able to fight the intense sexual urges of her body successfully?Or will her mind snap under the pressure?Or what? Ha. All will be revealed soon.If you are interested in this series, let me know what you think should happen.In essence: should they get sum or not? I'm sort of torn on that one. Jvangiekitty


End file.
